Baby Oh Baby!
by shootdanonymous
Summary: Sehun memiliki hidup yang normal. Teman-teman yang sedikit aneh. Dan mantan kekasih yang menghamilinya sehingga ia harus mengandung anak tersebut. Anak Kim Jongin. Yah, hidupnya sangat normal. YAOI, MPREG, Kaihun slight! Baekyeol.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Oh Baby**

**Cast:**

**Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Huang ZiTao, Wu Yi Fan, and Other.**

**Rated: T+**

**Chaptered.**

**Pair: Kaihun Slight Baekyeol**

** Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s) Disclaimer: Ff ini bukan ide saya melainkan ide konekoyaoi yang aslinya berjudul MOB BABY eng ver di aff dengan pair lukai bottom!kai. Saya suka dengan idenya dan saya bermaksud nulis indo ver dengan gaya penulisan saya sendiri dan ngubah pairingnya jadi kaihun, saya juga ngubah sedikit arti kata-katanya. Dan kalo emang ada yang protes, saya akan hapus ff ini. Sekian.**

**Summary: Sehun memiliki hidup yang normal. Teman-teman yang sedikit aneh. Dan mantan kekasih yang menghamilinya sehingga ia harus mengandung anak tersebut. Anak Kim Jongin. Yah, hidupnya sangat normal...**

**...**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**...**

.

Sehun berdiri di depan kulkas, memutuskan apa yang akan di makannya kali ini. Dia akan memilih ayam, tapi bubble tea dan pizza terdengar lebih menarik.

Ia duduk di sofa, mengambil handphone dan mulai untuk memesan pizza.

Waktu hampir menunjukkan jam 9 malam. Selagi menunggu, ia memutuskan untuk bersih-bersih sedikit. Ia pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa pakaian dan menaruhnya di keranjang. Saat ia memasuki kamar mandi ia melihat di keranjang sampah terdapt 4 jenis testpack yang ia gunakan kemarin. Yang pertama ia gunakan untuk mencari kemungkinan, yang kedua untuk mengkonfimasi, yang ketiga karena ia tak percaya, dan terakhir ia berharap agar kehamilannya tak sungguhan.

Lalu saat itu ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di tempat tidur, ia pergi ke dokter, mendapat kejutan lain di hidupnya yang singkat dan menangis lagi.

Sekarang, setidaknya ia sudah sedikit lebih baik. Bell apartmentnya berbunyi dan ia tersenyum sumringah berfikir ia akan dapat segera makan.

Sehun membuka pintu dan ia melihat pengantar pizza, beserta Yixing.

Tunggu, Yixing ? Untuk apa dia kemari ?

Pria chinese itu membayar pizza Sehun dan ikut masuk ke dalam apartment.

"kenapa kau kesini ?" Sehun akhirnya bertanya saat ia sudah duduk di sofa.

"Boss ku ingin bertemu"

"Well, bilang padanya kalau ia sudah putus dengan ku"

"Dia tidak putus denganmu"

"Dia putus denganku! Sekarang pergi."

"Dia ingin menemuimu"

Sehun melihat pada lelaki tersebut. "Bilang padanya untuk menyingkir dari hidupku!"

"Klinik yang kau kunjungi..." Yixing memulai dan langsung mendapat perhatian Sehun.

"Salah satu temannya bekerja disana dan ia melihatmu"

Potongan Pizza yang ada ditangan Sehun terjatuh kembali ke kotaknya. "Apa...?"

"Dia...tahu"

"Terserah, cukup katakan saja padanya untuk meninggalkanku sendiri" Yixing menggigit bibirnya dan Sehun merasa kelaparan mulai menyerang tubuhnya.

Dan saat ia akan mengucapkan beberapa kata, pintu kembali terbuka dan seorang lelaki memasuki apartmentnya. Kai.

Yixing menghampiri Kai dan berbisik pada bossnya tersebut.

Lelaki tan tersebut duduk di sofa samping Sehun. Belum mengatakan apapun.

Sehun tahu kelaparannya tidak akan pergi kemana-mana jika ia belum menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun. Saat ia akan mengambil sepotong pizza lagi, Kai mulai berbicara.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan ?"

"Tidak juga"

"jadi, apa dokter lee berbohong ?"

"Astaga! Jangan tanyai dia!"

Kai terdiam sesaat.

"Sehun"

"Kau sudah putus dengan ku!" Sehun bisa merasakan air mata mulai menggenang di matanya.

Kai menyadari hal tersebut, ia beranjak lebih dekat ke Sehun.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Berhenti berteriak"

"Tidak! Kau bilang aku hanya bocah bodoh dan naïve yang tidak pantas bersamamu. Kau bilang padaku untuk pergi!"

"Aku tidak berkata begitu!" Kai mengingat dengan jelas dan ia benar-benar yakin tidak pernah mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Terserah! Keluar dari rumahku!"

"Apa orang tuamu tahu ?"

"Ya tentu. Aku menelfon kemarin dan aku bilang ke mereka 'hey ibu, ayah, bagaimana cuaca disana ? Kalian tahu kan aku baru 17 tahun ? Well, ada seorang brengsek yang menghancurkan hidupku dan sekarang kalian akan mendapatkan cucu dalam 8 bulan ke depan'"

Kai terdian dan kembali duduk.

"Pergi dari sini!"

Sehun berbalik pada sekotak pizzanya dan berhasil mendapatkan satu gigitan.

"A...aku putus denganmu karena kau terlalu baik untuk brengsek seperti aku" Sehun mendengarnya namun menolak untuk memberi Kai perhatian walau kata-katanya barusan sempat membuat ia tertegun.

Lagipula, Kai itu pintar dan licik. Ia tak bisa percaya begitu saja padanya.

"Ada keju di bibirmu" Kai mengambil beberapa lembar tissu dan membersihkan bibir pink Sehun.

Sehun tiba-tiba merasa terlalu malas hanya untuk bergerak jadi ia membiarkan saja Kai duduk mendekat.

"Aku ingin kau kembali tapi aku tahu kau pasti ingin menendangku, tapi..."

"Aku ingin mengulitimu hidup-hidup"

"Tapi..." Kai tidak memperdulikan omongan Sehun yang terkesan sadis. "Kau hamil anakku."

"Anakku juga, bodoh" Ia mengambil potongan pizza dan memakannya lagi. Sial! Ia sangat lagar.

"anak kita...dan-"

"Biar ku tebak, kau mau bertanggung jawab ?"

"Well, ya a-"

"Kau bisa membantuku, tapi aku tidak menginginkanmu lagi"

Kai meringis atas kata-kata Sehun.

"Oh, baby. Sejak saat kita bertemu, kau tidak pernah bisa berbohong padaku walau hanya sekali."

"Jangan panggil aku baby, brengsek!"

"Seperti yang ku katakan... ia anak ku juga jadi kau harus kembali padaku, suka atau tidak. Dan cobalah jujur, baby" Kai membuat Sehun meletakkan pizzanya dan memutar kepala Sehun untuk menatapnya. "Kau ingin kembali bersamaku"

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir aku mau kembali dengan seorang bre-"

Kai bosan dengan seluruh umpatan Sehun padanya dan memilih untuk membuatnya berhenti bicara dengan sebuah ciuman.

"...Kau terlahir untukku, Sehun"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berusaha lepas dari genggaman Kai. "Kau menyakitiku..." Suaranya bergetar.

"Dan kau bisa bayangkan betapa menyesalnya aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka tapi sekarang aku tahu mana yang terbaik" Kai berusaha memilih kalimat yang benar -terimakasih kepada tao- agar tak menyakiti Sehun. "Dan kau hanya bisa aman bersamaku" Sehun melihat Kai tepat di mata. Menunggu...

"Maafkan aku" Kai akhirnya bicara. Ia tak dapat mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengucapkan kata tersebut kepada seseorang.

Sehun mengambil potongan lain pizza dengan pepperoni dan keju.

"Se-"

"Aku lapar!"

"Ok" Kai mengangkat tangannya dan Sehun hanya memutar mata.

"Kai-nim" Yixing melihat pada mereka.

"Ya?"

"Kau ada pertemuan dengan-"

"Ganti ke hari lain"

Yixing menunduk sedikit dan kembali ke pintu depan, tak lama kemudian ia kembali lagi dengan exspresi yang membuat Kai waspada.

"Ap-"

"Yah!" Suara ZiTao dapat terdengar dari belakang Yixing, dan melewatinya untuk mendorong Kai agar ia bisa memeluk Sehun

"Omo! Bagaimana keadaanmu ?"

"Lepaskan dia!" Kai berusaha untuk melepaskan keduanya namun pria pirang itu tak memperdulikan.

"Jadi, bayi perempuan atau laki-laki ?"

"Kehamilanku baru satu bulan..." Sehun menjawab menyeruput bubble tea nya saat ia telah lepas dari pelukan kencang Tao.

Ia menoleh pada tao dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ?"

"Kris bilang padaku"

"Bagaimana Kris tahu ?"

"Chanyeol bilang padanya"

"Apa ?" ia menoleh ke Kai.

"Jadi, semuanya tahu ?"

Kai hanya dapat terdiam."Aku-"

"Aku kira hanya Baekhyun yang tahu" tambah Yixing.

Wajah sehun memerah.

"Aku kira Kris mendengarnya bicara dengan Chanyeol" kata Tao asal.

Wow, betapa malunya sehun. Seluruh '_gang_' sudah tahu.

Sehun memakan pizzanya kesal.

"Baby...?" Kai memanggil perlahan.

"... Aku masih lapar!"

"Aku akan membeli baju bayi! Merah dan ungu pasti bagus, warna itu selalu trendy" Tao berucap senang dan Yixing mengangguk.

Sehun serasa ingin memukul kepalanya dengan kayu panjang

Well, setidaknya baju bayi telah diatasi.

.

.

.

.

**TBC..**

**A/N : Saya terpaksa harus publish ulang karena sepertinya ff ini melanggar guidelines. Jadi saya naruh ff ini di rate M buat jaga-jaga. Kalau nggak keberatan review lagi yaa :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby Oh Baby**

**Cast:**

**Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Huang ZiTao, Wu Yi Fan, and Other.**

**Rated: T+**

**Chaptered.**

**Pair: Kaihun Slight Baekyeol**

**Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: F****f ini bukan ide saya melainkan ide konekoyaoi yang aslinya berjudul MOB BABY eng ver di aff dengan pair lukai bottom!kai. Saya suka dengan idenya dan saya bermaksud nulis indo ver dengan gaya penulisan saya sendiri dan ngubah pairingnya jadi kaihun, saya juga ngubah sedikit arti kata-katanya. Dan kalo emang ada yang protes, saya akan hapus ff ini. Sekian.**

**Summary: Sehun memiliki hidup yang normal. Teman-teman yang sedikit aneh. Dan mantan kekasih yang menghamilinya sehingga ia harus mengandung anak tersebut. Anak Kim Jongin. Yah, hidupnya sangat normal...**

**...**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**...**

.

Sehun menghela nafas dan mematikan televisi. Ia menguap sedikit sambil berdiri . Sehun ingin tidur saat ini. Ia sudah akan pergi ke kamarnya tapi kemudian ia ingat sesuatu. Ia tidak lagi berada dirumahnya melainkan di rumah Kai. Orang tuanya sudah tidak asing lagi dengan kabar bahwa mereka akan segera memiliki cucu dan si bodoh Baekhyun sedang menyeringai dari depan pintu di ruang tamu.

"Apa?!" Ia menyilangkan lengan di dada.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu "Aku hanya membayangkan kau memiliki anak dengan Kai..."

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya "Pergi saja dengan pacar mu sana"

"Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Jadi, bagaimana rasanya ?"

"Apa ?"

"Hamil..."

"Kenapa ? Ingin juga ?" Sekarang giliran Sehun yang menyeringai padanya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia segera berbalik dan pergi. Sehun berani sumpah ia dapat melihat rona merah dipipinya.

Sehun mengangkat bahu dan berjalan lurus ke kamar Kai.

Lelaki tan itu belum kembali dan ia merasa sedikit lega. Kai menjadi sedikit paranoid. Disini Sehun yang hamil, dia yang berhak untuk paranoid tapi kenyataannya ia yang harus menenangkan Kai.

Sehun menguap lagi dan berbaring di kasur _king-sized _yang nyaman milik Kai.

Dia terus tertidur seperti itu.

Sampai sesuatu mengelusnya.

"Mh..." ia mencoba untuk mendorong sesuatu tersebut tetapi pelukannya malah semakin kuat. Sehun akhirnya membuka mata.

Sehun masih di kasur, di bawah selimut dengan Kai yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia bisa mencium bau parfum pria tampan itu. Wangi dari parfum tersebut adalah hal pertama yang ia suka tentang Kai. Dan hal pertama yang Kai suka tentang Sehun adalah mh... bokongnya.

"Kau bangun... ?"

"Kau membangunkan ku"

"_Sorry_..."

Sehun hanya bergerak sedikit "Terserah..."

"Aku menemukan dokter yang bagus"

"... Dimana ?"

"Dia salah satu temanku"

"Ya, tentu"

"Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa asal memilih orang, dia handal"

"Ok... Biarkan aku tidur"

"...Sehun"

"Mh ?"

"Terimakasih"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menjadi ibu dari anakku

"...Aku laki-laki, bodoh. Aku juga akan menjadi ayah" Sehun bisa merasakan Kai tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah bersamaku"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" sambungnya lagi.

"Hum... Sekarang biarkan aku tidur, aku ada kelas besok"

"Kau tidak per-" Kai terdiam saat Sehun menoleh padanya "ok"

"Sekarang diam, aku ingin tidur"

Kai menghela nafas. "Kau tahu... Kau adalah satu-satunya yang bicara padaku seperti itu..."

"Astaga, diamlah"

"Hehe, dan yang paling _cute_" Kai memberikan ciuman di kening Sehun. "Bayi kita pasti akan sangat menggemaskan..."

"Jika kau bicara lagi, aku bersumpah akan menggigitmu..."

"Oh, Baby..."

...

Baekhun menguap berjalan ke dalam dapur dan berhenti saat ia melihat Kai duduk di konter memakan... Ice-cream.

"Jika salah satu orang yang tidak suka padamu melihat kau begini, atau saat kau dengan Sehun. Mereka akan berfikiran: Apa-apaan ini ?..."

Kai memutar bola matanya tidak peduli dan menikmati sesendok penuh coklat dan strawberry ice-cream yang ada di hadapannya.

Baekhyun sedang membuat susu saat ia berbalik dan melihat lengan Kai tebuka sedikit dari balik piyama yang ia kenakan.

"Apa itu bekas gigitan ?"

Kai mendelik tanpa memberi jawaban.

Baekhyun harus menahan dirinya untuk tertawa. Sehun adalah satu-satunya yang kemungkinan membuat gigitan itu. Tidak ada yang bisa sedekat itu dengan Kai bahkan tidak dengan Tao, Chanyeol atau Yixing.

Dan mengingat nama kekasihnya membuat ia ingin cepat menyelesaikan membuat susu. Dengan mengucapkan 'selamat malam' pada Kai dia kembali ke kamarnya.

Hampir setahun ia pindah kesini.

Bersama Park Chanyeol.

Pria teraneh yang pernah ia temui.

Lucu bagaimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol, ia berjalan pulang setelah menghabiskan sepanjang hari di mall dengan Sehun dan teman-teman yang lain. Ia berhenti saat melihat sesosok aneh dengan type 'seseorang yang harus di hindari saat malam', ia menyusuri jalanan dengan waspada, sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan menggenggamnya.

Malam itu Chanyeol mempelajari betapa terlatihnya Baekhyun dalam _personal defense_. Ia mempelajari beberapa bela diri namun ia tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak yang dilakukan Baekhyun -pria pendek itu tahu hapkido- padahal yang ingin ia lakukan hanya bertanya sesuatu pada anak tersebut.

Malam itu Baekhyun juga mempelajari betapa tertariknya seorang bernama Kai kepada Sehun. Dan Chanyeol bukan hanya orang idiot yang menunjukkan kemampuan bela dirinya yang payah saat Baekhyun hanya ingin pergi dari situ.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol dapat berjalan menjauh dari mereka, dengan nomor telfon Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Lalu, bagian kencan dimulai, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun kencan sudah berkali-kali, ia sengaja menolak hanya untuk main-main sebenarnya. Namun Baekhyun tetap menerima ajakan Chanyeol tak lama kemudian dengan alasan ia telah di culik oleh pria tinggi tersebut. Chanyeol terlihat sangat cute saat berusaha menjadi gangster dihadapannya. Ia hampir tak dapat menahan tawa saat kencan mereka di kebun binatang dan ada kecoa yang melintas di depan mereka, yang Chanyeol pikirkan adalah kecoa tersebut jelmaan dari monster yang ingin memakannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas mengingat kenangan tersebut, ia membuka pintu ke kamarnya dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang duduk di tengah-tengah kasur menunggu kedatangannya. Seluruh lampu ia nyalakan.

"Dengan ini, kau akan segera tidur" Baekhyun mengangkat susu yang telah ia buat untuk Chanyeol. "Kesini saja cepat, aku ingin memelukmu… "

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sudah ku bilang film itu menakutkan, kau ja- "

"Aku tidak takut! Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur, kemarilah cepat… "

"Ya, ya… kau tahu ? Sepertinya Sehun menggigit Kai"

"Maksudmu menggigit seperti…?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya memberi Baekhyun tatapan yang penuh arti.

"Menggigit ya menggigit. Kau tetap orang termesum di sini yang suka menggigit orang ya…"

Kabar bagusnya Baekhyun telah meletakkan gelas yang berada ditangannya ke meja, karena yang terjadi setelah itu adalah ia yang terbanting ke kasur empuk dengan Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya.

"Dan kau suka itu…"

Chanyeol mungkin terlihat sedikit menakutkan saat ini tapi Baekhyun tak bisa menampik bahwa Chanyeol juga terlihat…hot.

"Coba saja…"

…..

Sehun sedang berjalan di loby sekolah sambil meminum susu coklat setelah menelan salah satu vitamin untuk kehamilannya. Orang pertama yang ia temui adalah Jongdae aka Ketua kelas, dan orang kedua adalah Xiumin… yang sering dimesumi oleh orang pertama.

Kenapa temannya tidak bisa normal hanya untuk sekali ?

Ia akan menyapa mereka saat orang lain sudah berdiri lebih dulu disampingnya.

Cengiran Kyungsoo kadang-kadang sangat menakutkan. "Hey…"

"Oh hallo! Sehun-ah"

"…Hallo"

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?"

Cengiran tidak lepas dari wajahnya dan mata bulat itu melihat ke…

"Astaga! Jangan bilang kau tahu!"

"Hahaha! aku masih tidak percaya kau punya anak dengan orang menakutkan itu"

"Dia tidak menakutkan!"

"Dia men-_stalker _mu! Ngomong-ngomong… bagaimana menurutnu bayi mu nanti ?"

"Menggemaskan!" Sehun tidak bisa menampik bagian '_stalker_'

"Yeah…" Pria pendek itu memutar mata.

"Kau sialan!"

"Well, terserah saja sih…"

"Ck!"

"Kita ada ulangan hari ini, kau sudah belajar ?"

Ada… apa?

"Melihat dari ekspresi itu, aku yakin kau tidak belajar…"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik saat ia menyadari Sehun tak berada di sampingnya. Bocah itu berdiri di tengah-tengah loby dengan mata yang berair. Itu bukanlah gejala orang yang sedang hamil, kan? Karena ia tak pernah melihat Sehun menangis untuk alasan seperti itu sebelumnya. Biasanya ia akan asal menyumpah saja.

"Ya ampun! Baiklah aku akan mencontekkanmu…"

"…Ok"

"Hey!" Xiumin menghampiri mereka.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur Minnie!" Jongdae dengan seringaiannya menyusul dari belakang.

"Aku hanya akan mengacuhkannya…" Pria berpipi chubby itu berucap.

"Kalian belum bercinta juga ?" Kyungsoo bertanya berkedip polos pada mereka.

"Yah!" Bersamaan, Sehun dan Xiumin memukul lengannya. Karena siapa sangka omongan seperti itu keluar dari orang seperti Kyungsoo.

"Aww! Kau beruntung kau hamil! Dan kau-"

"Sehun apa?!" Xiumin dan Jongdae berteriak.

Sempurna! Sekarang semua orang sudah tahu! Terimakasih kepada mulut ember Kyungsoo.

Tapi….

"…Bagaimana kau tahu ?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun melihat Kyungsoo yang tak tahu untuk menjawab apa…

….

Kai memasuki mobil dalam diam setelah ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya yang saat ini bertempat di klub malam, Kris dan Tao ikut masuk setelahnya. Yixing berada di kursi kemudi.

"Tadi sangat menyenangkan…" Kris mengeluarkan rokok yang kemudian dibuang oleh Tao ke jendela.

"Pria itu meminjam uang yang banyak darimu…" Tao kemudian memberi Kris beberapa permen karet.

"…Well, tempat itu sekarang milikku jadi ...tidak masalah. Telfon pengacara, Yixing!" Kai adalah pembisnis yang sangat serius. Itulah yang akan orang-orang katakan mengenainya.

Pria berlesung pipi itu mengangguk dan segera menyetir.

"Ayo makan dulu, aku lapar…"

"Aku dengar ada tempat bagus di-"

"Jemput Sehun terlebih dulu" Potong Kai.

Yixing melihat dari balik kaca. "Ini belum jam pulang sekolah-"

"Aku tidak perduli"

"Ada masalah ?" Kris dan Tao menatap Kai heran.

"…Pria di dalam berkata sesuatu... Sepertinya ia tahu tentang Sehun"

"Huh ?" Kris menaikkan alis. "Dia mungkin hanya berkata omong kosong agar kau memberinya waktu lebih…"

"Aku tidak perduli…Jemput Sehun terlebih dulu"

"Segera…" Yixing menjawab dari kursi depan.

….…..

Sehun menaikkan alis.

Ia di panggil untuk ke depan.

Siapa dan mengapa Sehun tak tahu, namun nama Kai sempat terlintas di otaknya.

Yah bagaimanapun ia tetap keluar dari kelas.

Di perjalanan menuju ke depan handphonenya berdering dan ia mendapat pesan dari Kai.

Siapa lagi...

_'aku akan menjemputmu dalam 5 meniit'_

Jadi ?

Yang tadi itu bukan Kai ?

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**A/N: Double update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby Oh Baby**

**Cast:**

**Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Huang ZiTao, Wu Yi Fan, and Other.**

**Rated: T+**

**Chaptered.**

**Pair: Kaihun Slight Baekyeol**

**Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: F****f ini bukan ide saya melainkan ide konekoyaoi yang aslinya berjudul MOB BABY eng ver di aff dengan pair lukai bottom!kai. Saya suka dengan idenya dan saya bermaksud nulis indo ver dengan gaya penulisan saya sendiri dan ngubah pairingnya jadi kaihun, saya juga ngubah sedikit arti kata-katanya. Dan kalo emang ada yang protes, saya akan hapus ff ini. Sekian.**

**Summary: Sehun memiliki hidup yang normal. Teman-teman yang sedikit aneh. Dan mantan kekasih yang menghamilinya sehingga ia harus mengandung anak tersebut. Anak Kim Jongin. Yah, hidupnya sangat normal...**

**...**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**...**

'Dia men-stalkermu!'

Kata-kata kyungsoo menolak untuk meninggalkan pikiran Sehun selagi guru di depan sedang menjelaskan tentang... sesuatu.

Well, mungkin Kai memang agak men-stalk nya di awal.

Itu terjadi dengannya saat ia bekerja sebagai kasir di toko pamannya selama liburan, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin bantu-bantu saja namun ternyata ia juga di gaji.

Saat itu hampir jam 9 malam, saatnya untuk menutup toko. Dua pekerja yang lain sudah pulang duluan hanya tinggal Sehun di depan dan pamannya yang sedang menelfon di dalam, tugas Sehun sekarang adalah memastikan jika tak ada lagi pengunjung yang tersisa, sebelum ia menghampiri pintu, ia sudah akan menarik ke bawah garasi besi ketika seseorang memasuki toko selagi ia tak melihat. Seseorang tersebut berjalan lurus ke arah tempat ice-cream. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya pada orang yang tak dapat melihat tanda 'tutup' pada kaca depan tersebut. Ia mengambil tempat di belakang konter dan menunggu hingga 10 menit sampai lelaki tersebut akhirnya menentukan pesanan. Kyungsoo sempat mengiriminya pesan tentang seseorang yang belakangan ia suka yang Sehun tak terlalu perdulikan saat ini, jadi ia hanya memberikan balasan yang singkat, padat, dan mungkin tak terlalu jelas. Saat ia menoleh, ia melihat samar ada seringaian yang menempel pada bibir plump pria tersebut.

"Itu-…"

"Aku tahu" Ia menyerahkan kartu kreditnya.

Berada di bawah tatapan orang asing tentu terasa sangat tak nyaman, jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk buru-buru.

"Siapa namamu ?"

Situasi yang sungguh aneh saat ini.

"….Steven" Sehun menjawab asal. Jujur saja ia bahkan tak kenal seorang pun bernama 'Steven' tapi ia merasa ia tak bisa membiarkan Kai mengetahui nama aslinya begitu saja.

"Itu tak mungkin nama aslimu kan…"

Sehun mengembalikan kartu kredit bersamaan dengan pesanannya.

"Semoga malammu menyenangkan, tuan!"

Sehun sempat terkejut saat melihat orang tersebut malah bersandar di meja dengan tangan di bawah dagu. "Aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya…"

Sehun menaikkan alis. "Well, jika kita tinggal di kota yang sama hal tersebut wajar saja terjadi"

"Jadi, siapa namamu ?"

Sehun menghela nafas, Pria ini tentu saja sangat tampan, tapi sesuatu tentangnya terasa... berbahaya.

"Sudah ku bilang namaku Steven. Toko sudah tutup jadi jika an-"

"Aku Kai!"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Yah, senang berkenalan denganmu jadi jika kau bi-"

"Aku masih menunggu namamu"

Sehun tiba-tiba merasa memiliki keinginan untuk menghapus seringaian itu dengan tangannya yang sedang mengepal. Tapi tentu saja ia sadar bahwa si 'Kai' ini bukan tandingannya.

"Sehun, sekara-"

"Sehun…" Ucapnya kemudian segera pergi dari toko dengan memberikan seringaian terakhir.

Saat pria berambut coklat itu telah pergi Sehun akhirnya dapat bernafas lega.

Yang tadi itu sangat aneh.

Belakangan ia memang mengalami hal yang aneh-aneh. Seperti sebelum ini saat Sehun sedang berjalan ada kucing yang mulai mengikutinya dan terus-terusan menggeram padanya.

Atau saat minggu lalu ia berani sumpah bahwa hujan hanya ada di atas rumahnya saja, atau saat ia sedang mendengarkan musik sambil mencuci baju dan listrik tiba-tiba saja padam. Tentu saja hanya terjadi di rumahnya. Kabar baiknya kerusakan segera diperbaiki, kabar buruknya ia harus bertahan dengan godaan salah satu pekerja yang tengah memperbaiki listrik.

Dan sekarang ada pria menakutkan yang terus menanyai namanya. Ia hanya bisa berharap ini bukanlah seperti serial killer atau stalker yang-akan-segera-menjadi-serial-killer. Atau suatu makhluk supernatural aneh yang akan memakan jiwa cantiknya selagi ia tidur.

Sial! Kenapa ia jadi berfikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Sehun menghela nafas -lagi-.

Pamannya sempat menawarkan tumpangan tapi Sehun menolak, ia merasa ingin melatih kakinya dengan berjalan tiga blok lagi menuju rumah. Hitung-hitung olahraga.

Kai tertawa pelan dan Sehun hampir jatuh karenanya.

Lelaki tan itu ada disana, bersandar pada mobil yang terpakir di ujung... dan di jalan menuju rumahnya.

Ia seharusnya merasa tersanjung karena telah menarik perhatian pria yang sangat tampan seperti Kai tapi di batinnya berkata bahwa ia harus lari demi hidupnya yang biasa-biasa saja ini!.

"Hallo lagi Sehun!"

"….Hay dan selamat tinggal!" Sehun dengan cepat melewatinya tanpa melihat kembali.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu…" Kai berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Aku menolak"

"Dan aku juga menolak tawaranmu"

Mereka menyebrangi jalan dan Sehun dapat melihat dari ujung matanya ada mobil hitam mengikuti mereka. Sebenarnya siapa si 'Kai' ini ?

Di hari berikutnya, Sehun perlahan dapat mengetahui jawaban pertanyaannya satu persatu.

Kai bukanlah sejenis serial killer -sedihnya Sehun tak bisa mengatakan Kai stalker juga- tapi seorang pembisnis.

Kencan mereka -Sehun tak dapat menolak- di dominasi dengan Kai yang menanyainya banyak hal namun tidak seditikpun berbicara tentang dirinya sendiri. Sehun juga berusaha sebisanya untuk menghindari pelecehan sexual -Kai bilang Sehun memiliki bokong yang bagus hanya dalam waktu 5 menit kencan pertama mereka- yang Kai mungkin lakukan padanya. Ia sudah jelas tidak akan tidur dengan Kai. Tapi tentu saja kehidupan sedang mengejeknya karena saat kencan ke tujuh ia terbangun di kasur pria tan tersebut dengan lengan Kai sebagai bantalnya. Tidak ada satu helai kain pun yang melekat ditubuhnya saat itu kecuali selimut tipis. Setidaknya ia bisa bilang bahwa ia memberontak.

Seminggu kemudian ia tak menjawab pesan dan telfon dari Kai yang sedang memiliki pekerjaan di China.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab telfon ku ?"

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

Kai hanya orang mesum yang menginginkan tidur bersamanya, kan ?

"Aku menelfonmu ribuan kali!"

"Well, kalau begitu mari buat ini jelas. Aku tidak akan menjadi orang yang bisa kau hubungi seenaknya saat kau sedang ingin me-"

"Kau kekasihku…"

"….Hah ?"

"Kau kekasihku dan jika kau tak menjawab telfon dari ku, aku akan mengikatmu di ranjang dan-….."

Kai benar-benar mesum….

Pipi Sehun memerah karenanya.

"Jadi, berhentilah membuat ku menjauh karena aku tak akan kemana-mana…" Kai mengelus pipi Sehun dan memberi kecupan lembut di bibirnya.

Diam-diam Sehun merasakan dirinya nyaris meleleh.

"Aku bahkan tak begitu mengenalmu…" Sehun mengguman pelan dan membiarkan Kai memeluknya.

Kai menyuruh Sehun untuk menanyakan segala yang ia ingin ketahui tentangnya. Ia bilang ia akan mencoba untuk jujur sebisanya.

Mencoba untuk jujur sebisanya, Sehun memutarkan bola mata mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun, Sehun tetap menanyakan hal-hal yang ia ingin ketahui. Satu hal yang Sehun lupa tanyakan adalah kapan pertama kali Kai melihatnya. Karena Kai memang pernah mengatakan ia pernah melihat Sehun sebelumnya.

…..

Ia di panggil untuk ke depan.

Siapa dan mengapa Sehun tak tahu, namun nama Kai sempat terlintas di otaknya.

Yah bagaimanapun ia tetap keluar dari kelas tak lupa melambai pada teman-temannya.

Di perjalanan menuju ke depan handphonenya berdering dan ia mendapat pesan dari Kai.

Siapa lagi...

'aku akan menjemputmu dalam 5 menit'

Jadi ?

Yang tadi itu bukan Kai ?

Segera setelah ia menapakkan kakinya di luar, ia melihat orang misterius itu.

…

Kai adalah yang pertama keluar dari mobil tepat saat ia melihat Sehun berdiri di tepi jalan depan sekolah. Bocah itu tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang Kai tak tak terlalu kenal dan yang seharusnya tidak sedekat itu dengan Sehun-nya.

"Kai!" Sehun tersenyum padanya dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah berada di pelukan lelaki tan tersebut.

"Hallo!"

"Siapa kau ?" Kai langsung to the point.

"Dia-"

"Aku sepupu Sehun, HimChan"

"Mh…"

"Orang tuaku menyuruhnya untuk mengawasi ku selagi ia pindah kesini"

"Tidak perlu, Kau kan bersamaku!"

Sehun bisa merasakan mood Kai yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi buruk jadi ia buru-buru mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sepupunya agar tak mengakibatkan hal buruk terjadi.

Saat mereka telah berada di rumah...

"Kai"

"Iya ?"

Sehun berbaring di kasur.

"Kau bilang pernah melihatku sebelumnya tapi kau tidak pernah memberitahuku dimana…"

Kai tersenyum kecil dan memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan tangan yang satu lagi mengelus pipinya. "Pertama kali aku melihatmu…"

_Kai sedang menunggu Yixing di dalam mobil. Seseorang tidak akan tahu ada orang di dalam mobil itu. Seseorang seperti Sehun. Pria pirang itu sebenarnya hanya lewat namun selagi ia melihat ada mobil yang menganggur, ia iseng merapikan rambut berantakannya pada kaca mobil, setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Sehun berlalu pergi begitu saja._

"Kau tersenyum padaku…."

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**A/N : Cuma sepupu sehun kok :D**


End file.
